


Dating?

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, March 6: account, good, vague
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 16





	Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, March 6: account, good, vague

Derek wouldn’t admit that when Stiles calls or stops by, it’s the highlight of his day. This time when Stiles called, all he said was that they needed to talk. Derek didn’t know what they needed to talk about, but he knew that when someone said they needed to talk, it wasn’t good. When Derek entered Stiles’s apartment, he took account of every scent and chemosignals in the room.

“I’ve had it with this vagueness between us. I need an answer, am I…are we dating.”

Derek smiled. “Yes.” Derek stepped into Stiles's space and gently pulled him into a tender kiss.


End file.
